(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for multi-correcting a trajectory, and more particularly to an apparatus for multi-correcting a trajectory, in which one dot sight or optical sight can be mounted to firearms using bullets different in the trajectory or firearms different in a caliber from one another, thereby enhancing equipment use efficiency.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Characteristics of a rifle depend on how quickly an aimed shot is possible (speed) and how accurately a target is aimed (accuracy), which is directly related to the aim of the rifle. In general, the aim of the rifle is achieved by aligning a sight and a bead on a line of sight. The aim, based on the alignment between the bead positioned at an end of a gun barrel and the sight positioned on a top of a gun main body, allows a user who uses the firearm to fire accurately in accordance with his/her skill. However, even small vibration or a shake may cause it difficult to adjust the line of sight difficult, and it is disadvantage to do a quick aim required at a short distance or under an urgent situation. In other words, such an aimed-shot method requires complicated procedures and time in catching and checking a target, adjusting the line of sight, aiming, etc. Further, the bead and the sight are so small that they can be susceptible to a small shake when being accurately aligned. Also, if too much attention is paid to adjustment of the line of sight, a user' eyes are riveted to the bead and the sight rather than the target or the front, and thus have a narrow view.
To more enhance accuracy without difficulty in adjusting the fine of sight, an optical sight has been proposed. However, the optical sight employs a telescopic lens and is thus more susceptible to a small shake as magnification becomes higher, thereby making the quick aim impossible.
To solve the above problem, the optical sight employs a no-magnification lens (or a low-magnification lens), and there has been proposed a dot sight using an aiming point instead of the complicated line of sight.
The optical dot sight is simple and makes the quick aim possible, so that it can be advantageously very useful at a short distance or under an urgent situation requiring a prompt reaction. That is, it takes little time to adjust the line of sight, the quick aim is achieved by marking a target with a virtual image of a dot light point, and a clear view is also very effectively secured. Accordingly, there is advantage of minimizing not only the time taken in the aiming, but also an aiming-based obstacle to the view and situation checking.
As shown in FIG. 1, such an optical dot sight includes an inner body tube aligning adjusting terminal 7 placed above a sight mirror housing 2 having a cylindrical structure, a fastening grill 26 detachably coupled to a rifle sight bundle in the form of a railway below the sight mirror housing 2. Further, the optical dot sight includes a protective window 10 at a housing front end, a light emitting diode (LED) 8 used as a light source at a predetermined position above the inner body tube of the housing 2, and a reflective mirror 9 having a certain curvature and placed behind the protective window 10 inside the housing 2.
Generally, the reflective mirror 9 allows an observer's (user's) eyes to see the front end of the dot sight 1, and is coated to reflect a light beam emitted from a light point of the LED 8 and having a wavelength of about 650 nm. Further, the front and rear spherical surfaces of the reflective mirror 9 have the same curvature.
That is, the reflector 9 allows the observer's (user's) eyes to see the front end of the dot sight 1, and reflects the light beam emitted from the light point of the LED 8 and having the wavelength of about 650 nm. The observer (user) fires when a target is marked with the virtual image of the dot light point from the LED 9. Thus, the aim can be easily achieved.
In theory, light beams emitted from a point light source (light point) formed by the LED 8 placed inside the optical dot sight 1 and a mask or reticle placed in front of the LED 8 are reflected from the reflective mirror 9 and intended to parallel enter the observer's eyes. This parallelism is intended to be aligned with a bullet firing axis of the gun barrel. However, if the parallelism of the dot sight 1 is not aligned with the bullet firing axis of the gun barrel, a target cannot be hit even though an observer marks the target with a virtual dot image of the light beam from the LED 8. Therefore, in order to align the parallelism of the dot sight 1 with the bullet firing axis of the gun barrel, there is provided the inner body tube aligning adjusting terminal 7 having vertical and horizontal adjusting functions, thereby aligning an optical axis of the inner body tube with the bullet firing axis.
Also, the foregoing conventional optical dot sight is provided with a trajectory correcting unit for correcting a trajectory. Such a trajectory correcting unit is customized and manufactured in accordance with the kinds of bullet such as a general bullet, an armor-piercing bomb, an incendiary bomb, an armor-piercing incendiary bomb, etc. or in accordance with the calibers of the firearms. Therefore, there arises a problem that different trajectory correcting units are respectively installed in the firearms using bullets different in the trajectory or the firearms different in the caliber. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a bullet having a trajectory A and a bullet having a trajectory B are different in a trajectory curve in accordance with their calibers, and therefore a machine gun having the trajectory A or a machine gun having the trajectory B are provided with dot sights or optical sights, respectively. Further, the dot sights or the optical sights are respectively provided with the trajectory correcting units corresponding to their calibers.
For example, the bullet having the trajectory A has an error of 4.5 mm between the trajectory curve and the optical axis of the dot sight or optical sight at a distance of 300 m, and an error of 5.8 mm at a distance of 1200 m. Likewise, the bullet having the trajectory B has an error of 3.9 mm at a distance of 300 m, and an error of 4.7 mm at a distance of 1200 m.
Thus, the dot sights or the optical sights installed in the machine gun having the trajectory A and the machine gun having the trajectory B are respectively provided with the trajectory correcting units for adjusting a trajectory correction angle between the bullet firing axis and the optical axis of the dot sight or optical sight with respect to the trajectory curve according to distances. Since such dot sights or optical sights are respectively customized for the machine guns in accordance with their calibers, it can be applied to only the firearm having the corresponding caliber, thereby lowering equipment using efficiency.